ROBLOX: The Movie
This is my own idea for a ROBLOX Movie. I am NOT copying anyone. ROBLOX: The Movie '''is an upcoming 2020 American animated film created by DreamWorks Animation, and is based on the video game, ROBLOX. This movie will also include some YouTube Stars, Daniel Middleton (DanTDM), David Spencer (iBallisticSquid), and Joseph Garett (Stampylongnose). It is also planned to be released in July 17th, 2020 for the USA, July 24th, 2020 for Canada, and July 31st, 2020 for the UK. Synopsis A player named Jake (Oscar Isaac) is a player who has no friends and always been alone, and people like to make fun of him. Until when 1x1x1x1 (Mark Wahlberg) starts attacking Planet Builder, Jake teams up with players Melvin (Chris Evans), Jesse (Jessica Chastain), Omar (Ed Helms), Chad (Mark Ruffalo), Builderman (Ben Affleck), iBallisticSquid (David Spencer),TheDiamondMinecart (Daniel Middleton), and Stampylongnose (Joseph Garett), and goes on top of their universe to find Builderman (Ben Affleck) to help and save Planet Builder from 1x1x1x1 from trying to destroy the planet. Plot Planet Builder is a peaceful planet full of ROBLOXians (citizens that live in Planet Builder). ROBLOXians love making and playing games! Builderman (Ben Affleck) was the god of the ROBLOX Universe and he always make sure if the universe is doing fine. One ROBLOXian named Jake (Oscar Isaac) was always alone, and other ROBLOXians like to make fun of him. Jake wished that people will just respect him one day. Then there was another planet, called Planet Hacker, and was home to all of the villains in the ROBLOX Universe, 1x1x1x1 (Mark Wahlberg) was the leader and god of that planet, and he plans to release all hackers and villains to attack Planet Builder one day. Jake then figures out and then he tells every ROBLOXian in Planet Builder, but nobody trusts him. But when Melvin (Chris Evans), Jesse (Jessica Chastain), Omar (Ed Helms), Chad (Mark Ruffalo), iBallisticSquid (David Spencer), TheDiamondMinecrat (Daniel Middleton), and Stampylongnose (Joseph Garett) hears him, they came up to him and started trusting him. They know it won't be easy, so they go up on top of the ROBLOX Universe to talk to Builderman to learn more about hackers, villains, and 1x1x1x1. He then agreed to help them take the villains out and take out 1x1x1x1 from trying to destroy the planet. So then, they sneak to Planet Hacker to see what their gonna do during the attack. John Doe (Cristan Judd) and Jane Doe (Scarlett Johansson) starts the attack in Planet Builder, then many other hackers and villains back up for them. But after they killed and ban the villains, 1x1x1x1 comes to fight them. So they work together for Planet Builder and the ROBLOX Universe's sake. After 1x1x1x1 gets killed, Builderman tries to ban him but he didn't have enough power and started to die. Then all of the sudden, Shedletsky (Kevin Hart) appeared and then helped Builderman ban 1x1x1x1. He also notices that Builderman was dead, so then he took his soul and put it in a banned player's outfit and Builderman was back but in a different name. He was now called david.baszucki and he was still a god of the ROBLOX Universe. Now 1x1x1x1 was now banned for good. Jake now has made friends with the people who helped him, he then became a legend and a hero of the universe. Cast * Oscar Isaac as Jake - A lonely ROBLOXian who faced hate and abuse from other ROBLOXians. He also knew that 1x1x1x1 and other villains were gonna destroy Planet Builder. He is also the main protagonist of the film. * Chris Evans as Melvin - A playful ROBLOXian who was always ready to have fun. * Jessica Chastain as Jesse - A girl ROBLOXian who has determined and ready for long journeys. * Mark Wahlberg as 1x1x1x1 - The main antagonist in the film. He was also a former god of the ROBLOX Universe. * Ben Affleck as Builderman, and david.baszucki - A god of the ROBLOX Universe and making sure everything is safe. He later died while trying to ban 1x1x1x1 and his soul was put in a new outfit and he is now called david.baszucki. * Ed Helms as Omar - A ROBLOXian born with autism and was eager to have big adventures. He is brothers with Chad. * Mark Ruffalo as Chad - A ROBLOXian who is brothers with Omar. He likes to be outside, take fresh air, and loves doing adventures. * Bill Hader as Sean - A ROBLOXian who is the big cousin of Chad and Omar and big brother of Laith. He was always ready to fight villains! * Ben Schwartz as Laith - A ROBLOXian who thinks that he is better than most people, but ends up failing. So he then joined the team to stop 1x1x1x1 to prove people that he can actually have skills. * David Spencer as iBallisticSquid - A popular YouTube star. A ROBLOXian who likes to have fun and help people on important missions. * Daniel Middleton as TheDiamondMinecart - A popular YouTube star. A ROBLOXian who makes daily videos on games and now is helping the team to stop 1x1x1x1 from destroying this "amazing universe" according to TheDiamondMinecart. * Joseph Garett as Stampylongnose - A popular YouTube star. A ROBLOXian who is friends with iBallisticSquid, and likes to help people. * Scarlett Johansson as Jane Doe - One of the antagonists in the film and is helping 1x1x1x1 attack Planet Builder. * Cristan Judd as John Doe - One of the antagonists in the film and is helping 1x1x1x1 attack Planet Builder. * Kevin Hart as Shedletsky - A god of the ROBLOX Universe. Is responsible for helping Builderman live. Music ''COMING SOON'' Release Dates * July 17th, 2020 (USA) * July 24th, 2020 (Canada) * July 31st, 2020 (UK) Rating This movie has been rated PG (Parental Guidance), due to the fact that there will be Rude Action, Mild Peril, and Rude Humor in the film. '''Not recommended for ages 7 & Younger... Trivia * This is the first movie that is based on a video game to have YouTube Stars being a part of the casting. * Since Minecraft is getting its own movie, ROBLOX decided to do the same. Category:PG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Animation Category:Upcoming Films Category:2020 films Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Comedy films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Movies based on video games